


Afternoon

by niðavellir (KingPreussen)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Wade, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spider-mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/ni%C3%B0avellir
Summary: Wade isn't feeling very well. As usual, Spider-Mom to the rescue!





	Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crockzilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750063) by [Crockzilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla). 



> please go read all of crockzillas writing!! so cute!! so touching!!

Peter dropped his bag by the front door as he closed it, heaving an exhausted sigh. He couldn't hear Wade humming while he cleaned and didn't smell anything cooking in the kitchen, so his merc was probably out. The knowledge that he wouldn't be coming back to his Gorgeous, Perfect Wife made him sigh again while he toed off his shoes.

Thankfully he wasn't arriving home from teaching. Just normal lab work, a long morning of pipetting protein into the wrong tubes and panic when the alarm for one of the fume hoods went off and frustration when not even his sticky spider fingers could keep a rack full of test tubes from falling to the floor and instantly shattering. He really wanted to get a hug and a kiss from Wade to make him feel better, but a long soak in the tub with one of Wade's carefully selected bath bombs would have to do.

Peter collected his bag off of the floor again and used his socked foot to nudge the shoes against the wall instead of leaving them right in front of the door. His Wife would enjoy doing that little bit of picking up, because it meant he would be able to titter disappointedly at Peter and Peter would play contrite and--well. Suffice to say Peter would be cleaning up after himself until Wade got home.

He pushed open their bedroom door with the hand that wasn't holding the straps to his bag, ready to toss it in a more appropriate place and drop himself face down on the bed, but froze in the doorway before he could lift his arm.

"Wade?" he asked in a low voice, blinking into the darkness of their room. The shades were completely drawn, not providing quite enough coverage to block out the midmorning sun completely, but enough that Peter knew it was deliberate. "Honey?"

Wade, sitting against the headboard with his sweatpants-clad knees drawn up to his chest, didn't respond to his name _or_ the nickname. He was staring at the wall across from their bed, dark brown eyes glazed over and unseeing. Peter's heart jumped painfully and he stepped into the room to search the bed for weapons. When he didn't find any he slumped down on the edge of the mattress and dragged his hands over his face.

After a moment of self-pity, Peter pulled himself together again and shoved away his own exhaustion.

"Okay, my sweetheart," Peter murmured, shifting closer to Wade and telegraphing putting his hand on Wade's cheek. Wade blinked and seemed to finally notice him. "There you are! Had a rough day?"

Wade's response if he were low or Little would likely be the same, so Peter waited for either a shy nod or shake of the head. It was very surprising when instead, Wade burst into silent tears and buried his face in his knees.

Peter felt tears sting behind his eyes as well. "Oh Wade, come here…." He kneeled beside his boyfriend (? Little boy???) and wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Can you tell me what happened? What made you so upset, sweetheart?"

There was no answer. Wade stopped crying, from what Peter could tell, but he didn't move from his curled up position in Peter's arms. Peter carefully pulled away and stood at the edge of the bed, and then leaned over and gentled Wade into his arms. Wade didn't resist at all.

"It's not healthy to sit in the dark like this, baby," he muttered as he lifted Wade onto his hip--every day he got increasingly thankful he had super strength, if only to help Wade slide further into his Little space. If he was even Little right now… Peter was still unsure. He carried Wade into the bright living room and settled him on the couch, pulling the Good Blanket off of the back and draping it over Wade's head.

Wade blinked at him and Peter saw what he assumed made Wade so upset. There was a new scar forming across his face, from his forehead above his left eye all the way across to his right cheek, red and livid against his otherwise pale skin. It was the kind of wound that would sometimes randomly open and heal on Wade, burning and itching enough to make him irritable.

Peter felt useless. They hadn't found anything topical that did was in any way helpful for Wade. The worst of them made the pain more intense, the best of them were like a drop of water in the desert, and Peter didn't have the chemical experience to make anything himself.

(Luckily, Dr Banner did, and he was very quietly working on something for them in his spare time and Peter would be forever in his debt.)

"Okay, my sweet boy, I see the problem," Peter said without thinking.

Wade squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head again, bringing his hands up to scratch and pull at the scar like he could peel it off. Peter kneeled in front of him and shushed him, using his superior strength to pull Wade's hands away. "I'm sorry, baby, that's not what I meant! Please don't hurt yourself, come here--"

Peter sat on the couch instead of getting up to make him a snack like he planned to. He helped Wade into his lap and tucked Wade's head under his chin, rocking him slightly to calm him down.

Peter wasn't sure how to apologize. Wade didn't like thinking about his scars when he was Little so Peter wouldn't bring them up, but he also needed to let Wade know his appearance wasn't what Peter was referencing in the first place.

"I don't want my baby to be hurt, you know? I didn't mean to make you sad." He rubbed his hand up and down Wade's back through the blanket and his plain grey sweatshirt, listening to him sniffle against Peter's neck. "You were too little to call me, hm? That's okay baby, I'm here now. I love you, you know that? I love my sweet guy."

Wade went quiet. He let Peter rock him for a long while, until Peter was moments from being knocked out on the couch. Then he shifted Wade over and started to stand up to get Wade something to drink, but his boy's scarred hand reached out of the blanket and hooked in one of the belt loops on his jeans. "Momma," Wade murmured under his breath, eyes wide and dark and adorable.

Peter's heart cracked and shattered into a million tiny pieces. "You wanna come with me, sweetheart? Here we go…." He lifted Wade onto his hip again and took him into the kitchen, maneuvering with one hand to open the refrigerator and look inside. "Grape or apple?"

Wade pointed instead of speaking, and Peter grabbed the apple juice box, hip checking the refrigerator closed again. He unwrapped the straw on the box with all of the Spider-Mom skill he possessed, which was a considerable amount when Wade was involved.

"You'll have this," he said, handing the box to Wade and watching him immediately stick the straw in his mouth, "And then we'll take a little nap on the couch. I bet Penguin is tired and needs someone to nap with him."

Deep brown eyes lit up in sweet excitement at the mention of Wade's favorite stuffed animal. The scar between his eyes was getting even more red and irritated, but Peter knew soon it would be a smooth, shiny white strip of skin that barely felt anything at all.

Peter turned on the television, turning on Hulu and searching the kid's section for something aimed at very, _very_ young children. Then he put Wade back down on the couch--his baby was much more amenable to it now that he knew he would be getting Penguin out of the deal--and left him to his juice box.

Penguin was sitting on the floor of the closet, next to a box Peter had strategically labeled "taxes" and he could tell hadn't been touched since. Inside there was a new animal, twice the size of Penguin, that Peter bought specially for Little Wade. He held it behind his back when he returned to the living room but wasn't able to hide his grin.

"Here he is!" he cooed, kneeling in front of Wade and handing him Penguin. "And I got him a friend." He pulled out the new stuffed animal and held it in front of himself. "Wade, this is Spidey."

Because a stuffed spider would probably be terrifying to most children, Peter found the least spidery one possible: a big, round, black disk of a stuffie with eight little nubs for legs and only two button eyes. Peter embellished it with his finely-honed sewing skills to give it his own logo on its back, the red and white bright against the black background.

Wade tucked Penguin under one arm and reached out for Spidey, grabbing one of its little nubby legs and pulling it closer to himself. Peter let him have it, watching him study the back and the eyes and then hug it tightly to his chest. Wade looked back up at him and smiled shyly.

Peter barely resisted squealing happily. Instead, he gave Wade little kisses all over his face, avoiding the scar, and then arranged them on the couch for an afternoon of Peep and the Big Wide World and cuddling.

As he predicted, Peter was the first to fall asleep, warm and comfortable underneath Wade who was lying on his chest. When he woke up again, the sun had lowered drastically, bathing the living room in shadow. Wade was still lying on him, head turned, watching Peep with a contented smile on his face. His eyes were half-lidded like he was tired but fighting sleep.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but mommy doesn't feel like cooking today." Peter sighed, stroking Wade's head near his ear. "What do you think about pizza dinner?"

Wade turned his head and Peter was pleased to see his scar was much paler now. He nodded slightly, Penguin still squeezed under one arm and Spidey clutched in both hands. Peter couldn't resist the urge to sit up on his elbows and place a kiss on Wade's forehead.

"Gimmie a few minutes to wake up and I'll order it. You've been a very good boy today Wade, I'm proud of you," Peter said in a low, sweet voice. Wade hid his face, embarrassed, and Peter officially forgot all about his exhaustion when he walked in the door.

**Author's Note:**

> they eat lots of yummy pizza after this : ) and little wade gets many more kisses


End file.
